Kindness and Compassion
by WondaGal
Summary: Sequel to Choices and Decisions. Elena and Rosalie fall ill and end up giving birth to children. Violet deals with her past and tries to fix her emotional state. The children are wanted by a new force of evil? Why do they want the children? Chap10 redone.
1. Wedding or Not

AN: Sequel to Choices and Decisions. I own OCs, other than that nothing is mine. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Wedding or Not

(Caroline-POV)

I couldn't believe it, Elena was getting married! Rosalie and Jasper had cut their honeymoon short in order to make it in time for the wedding and Katherine and Stefan had flown in from Bulgaria last night. They were all at the boarding house with Elena, Damon, and Violet.

Speaking of which, I knocked on the door and Violet opened it.

"Caroline, come on in," Violet told me.

I entered and found the boarding house dark and dreary.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Rosalie's sick and we've all been nervous wrecks. Jasper's insane with worry and since the two of them play such important roles in the wedding, we've all agreed to postpone it," Violet told me.

"What did Elena and Damon say?"

"They're fine with it. Damon cares for Rose, they have a bond that no one can understand, it's similar to the one that Stefan and I have. As for Elena, well, she considers Rose to be an older sister to her. Elena isn't going to get married, knowing that Rose is suffering."

"Is she okay?"

"No one knows. We've contacted Elijah and he and his mother will arrive shortly."

"Where is she?"

"With the others, up in her and Jasper's room."

"Can I see her? She's my friend."

"I don't see why not, but be warned, the sight of her isn't pretty. So, I beg you not to judge her."

We headed upstairs and down the hall to the room that belonged to Rosalie and Jasper.

Violet opened the door and told everyone that I was here. I entered and found all of Rosalie's family present. Damon sat by Rosalie's bed, soothing her pain. Stefan was leaning against the far wall, sending positive thoughts to his older sister. Elena and Katherine took turns tending to Rosalie's every need. Jasper simply sat by his wife's bed and whispered sweet nothings to her. My gaze finally wandered to Rosalie's herself. The raven haired beauty didn't look so beautiful anymore. She was pale and her blue eyes looked dead. She looked dead, but she was still alive.

"Violet, have you heard from Elijah?" Damon asked his younger sister quietly.

"No," Violet replied, "but he should be here soon."

There was a knock on the front door and Violet went to answer it. She returned with Elijah and a woman.

"This is my Mother, Sophia, she's a vampire as well as a witch," Elijah told us.

"If I'm to work my magic, I'll need everyone to step out of the room for a few moments," Sophia told us.

I left the boarding house with heavy thoughts.

* * *

><p>(Damon-POV)<p>

Jasper and I were pacing around the main room. Elena and Katherine were in the kitchen preparing some soup for Rosalie.

Sophia entered and spoke to all of us. I went to get a glass of whiskey.

"Well, Rosalie is ill for a reason. She's pregnant," Sophia told us.

My glass slipped out of my hand and I heard it shatter on the floor. Elena was at my side at once. Jasper was shaking a little. Violet was stunned as were Stefan and Katherine.

"However, Rosalie's condition is unstable. The child is causing her pain, and although it is said that if a female vampire becomes pregnant they die at the birth of the child, this may not be the case with Rosalie. Damon has turned her into an Original. She should live to see this through," Sophia told us, "I believe the child will be due in a few weeks."

"Thank you Sophia," Jasper told her.

"Elijah and I will be close by," Sophia told us as she and Elijah left.

Jasper went upstairs to see his wife, while the rest of us remained downstairs.

My thoughts wandered to the child? Would it be one of us? Would it be immortal? Would he/she share our weaknesses? The only way to find out was to wait until the child was born.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	2. Child

AN: I own my OCs, but nothing else. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

Child

(Rosalie-POV)

The pain was unbearable and I felt myself slipping away. Katherine and Elena were coaxing me to hold on and soothing me.

After one hour, I held my baby daughter in my arms.

Jasper entered and sat down by our bed.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine and so is our baby girl," I replied softly.

"What are you going to name her?" Katherine asked curiously.

"Alice," I whispered.

* * *

><p>(Jasper-POV)<p>

It didn't take long for Caroline to make arrangements for Elena and Damon's wedding once more. Damon, Stefan, Jeremy, Alaric, and I were getting ready at the mansion

"Damon, I never thought you would ever get married after what transpired in 1864," I told my friend.

Damon smiled. "Things change my friend," he replied.

We headed to the church and Damon took his place. I went to see about the girls.

I headed up to the bridal suite and knocked.

Rosalie opened the door and slipped out.

"Oh good it's you. I thought Damon would steal a look at Elena in her wedding dress," she told me.

"Damon's smart. He won't come up here because he knows that you, Violet, and Katherine would kill him for ruining the beautiful surprise he'll get when his bride walks down the aisle," I told her.

"Are we still talking about Damon and Elena or are you making a reference back to our wedding?"

"Both." She smiled and I kissed her.

She pulled away.

"Sorry Jazz, as much as I'd like to continue this, I can't right now. Later?"

"Of course. Are you going to keep Alice with you or do you want me to take her?"

"We'll keep her with us for now, since she's being the flower girl, but you can have her afterwards."

* * *

><p>(Violet-POV)<p>

I walked downstairs to see how the men were fairing and more importantly how Damon was fairing.

I greeted my soon to be family and walked toward my brothers and Jasper.

"You look lovely Violet, if I do say so myself," a voice called from behind me. It wasn't a voice I wanted to hear.

"What do you want Vance?" I asked. Vance Layton was a courter of mine in 1864. No one knew how he became a vampire, but he did and his one goal in life was to find me and make me love him. I despised Vance. Damon and Elena didn't even invite Vance to the wedding because of my utter dislike of him.

"I simply wanted to see my beloved on this lovely day," Vance replied ever so sweetly.

"Vance, this isn't the time nor the place, my brother is getting married and none of us want you here," I hissed. Damon grasped my shoulder and turned to Vance.

"I suggest you leave Vance, I'll only be able to hold my sister back for so long," Damon warned him.

"That's fine Damon. Don't hold her back from her desires," Vance replied.

That did it.

I growled and Damon put all his strength into restraining me. I struggled against my brother's grasp. Vance smirked and just stood there, smugly. I wasn't going to let him get away with this, but I wasn't to go and ruin my brother's big day, so I stopped.

Stefan took me aside.

"Violet, today is a day to cherish because our brother is getting married to the woman of his dreams. Please, save your prejudices toward Vance until after the wedding and reception," Stefan pleaded.

"I will attempt to," I replied.

I headed outside and found the hall crowded with guests. The doors opened and they all began to file in. Everyone took their seats and once the hall was empty, I shut the doors and went to get Elena and the girls.

I found them waiting in the bridal suite.

"It's time," I told them.

"Where's Alaric?" Elena asked.

"Right here," Alaric replied from the doorway. He looked at Elena and smiled, "You look beautiful Elena."

"Thank you."

"Shall we?" I asked everyone.

They all nodded. The men met us downstairs and we paired up like we rehearsed.

Bonnie and Jeremy went in first carrying Alice who held a basket of rose petals, I heard the guests 'aww' at Alice. They were followed by Caroline and me (we were both partner-less since Tyler couldn't make it and there was no way that I was allowing Vance to escort me inside the hall), Stefan and Katherine and finally the best man and maid of honor, Jasper and Rosalie. After we all took our places, Elena and Alaric entered. Elena looked around in wonder. I admit Caroline had outdone herself. Elena's eyes fell on Damon. He only had eyes for her.

I looked at Stefan and Jasper, they were smiling at Elena as she came down the aisle. I turned my attention to my fellow bridesmaids. Caroline was beaming at Elena, Bonnie was smiling. Katherine's eyes were filled with happy tears. Rosalie was smiling as she held Alice close to her.

The justice of peace began his speech, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of this man and this woman in holy matrimony. First the bride and groom will say their written vows and then we will proceed with the ceremony."

Damon turned to Elena, "Elena, after everything we've been through and after being by your side throughout all of it, I know our relationship can survive anything. I will never give up on my love for you."

Elena turned to Damon, "Damon, I admit I was afraid in the beginning. I was afraid to love you, afraid that we wouldn't last, but here we are on our wedding day. I know that I made the right choice when I chose you and I love you."

"If there are any objections to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace," the justice of peace announced. No one spoke, so, the justice of peace continued his speech, "Do you Damon Salvatore, take Elena Gilbert to be your lawfully wedding wife, to have and to hold, to love, to cherish, from this day forward, for better, for worse, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Damon replied as he gazed into Elena's eyes.

"Do you Elena Gilbert, take Damon Salvatore to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love, to cherish, from this day forward, for better, for worse, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Elena replied.

"May we have the rings please?"

Jasper and Rosalie handed Damon and Elena each a ring.

"Damon, place this ring on Elena's hand and say, 'With this ring, I thee wed,'" the justice of peace told Damon.

Damon slid the ring onto Elena's finger and said, "With this ring I thee wed."

"Elena, place this ring on Damon hand and say, 'With this ring, I thee wed."

Elena slid the ring onto Damon's finger and said, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"I now pronounce you man and wife," the justice of peace turned to Damon, "You may now kiss the bride."

Damon kissed Elena passionately and when he pulled away, Elena was stunned. Clearly she wasn't expecting that kind of passion from my brother.

Stefan, Rosalie, Katherine, and Jasper came to Elena and Damon's side. I took Alice from Bonnie and joined them.

"Welcome to the family Elena," I told her.

"Thanks Violet," she replied.

"Does anyone else think it's odd how we're all Salvatores?" Rosalie asked.

"Technically, you're a Sinclair now," Damon told Rosalie.

"I'm still a Salvatore by birth and I have the same initials as I did before."

Damon wrapped an arm around Rosalie.

The wedding flowed into the reception smoothly, just as Caroline had planned.

Jasper and Rosalie, Damon and Elena, and Stefan and Katherine were all dancing on the dance floor, leaving me alone with Vance.

"Care to dance, Violet?" he asked.

"No, thank you, Vance," I replied.

"I'm curious as to why you despise me so much."

"You killed James Knight, my lover, and the one man that I truly loved."

"That was so long ago."

"That doesn't change anything."

"Forgive me my dear."

"No, because I know why you killed him, you wanted me all to yourself."

"James wasn't good enough for you and your Father approved of me."

"My Father is dead. He no longer has any say in my life, if anything, Rosalie, Damon, and Stefan do. You are nothing to me. Now leave me alone."

Vance walked away and I found a young man standing next to me.

"You really don't deserve to be treated that way," he told me, "I'm Adrian Knight by the way."

My heart would have skipped a beat if that were possible, he looked just like James.

"I'm Violet Salvatore," I replied.

"Damon's youngest sister right?"

"Yes."

"That's cool, so did you plan this event?"

"No, the bride's friend did. I helped, but Elena's friend, Caroline, and my sister, Rosalie, did most of the work. If you don't mind my asking, are you by chance related to a man named James Knight?"

"I am. He's my ancestor. You know, I read some of his journals, he talked a lot about a girl named Violet Salvatore and her siblings, Rosalie, Damon, and Stefan."

"Those four were the original Salvatores. Damon, Rosalie, Stefan, and I were named after our ancestors."

"That's cool. So, who was guy talking to you before?"

"His name was Vance Layton. He's my…well it's complicated."

"Okay, so what were you saying before about your ancestors?"

"They founded Mystic Falls. I can show you the document they signed. It's said that they were the most powerful family in Mystic Falls back then, even more powerful than the Lockwood family because the Salvatores were richer by comparison."

"I got the chance to read some of the history book at the library and it said that none of the Salvatores married, but that can't be true because you and your siblings are here."

"The history books are actually incorrect. The Salvatore brothers did get married and had a few children before they died."

"Oh."

Rosalie walked over to me. "Violet will you watch Alice for a few minutes?" she asked.

"Sure," I replied. I took my niece from my sister and sat down with her on my lap.

"Who's this?" Adrian asked.

"My niece, Alice, she's Rosalie and Jasper's daughter."

"She's adorable."

I smiled at him.

"Will you tell me about your family?" I asked.

He didn't get a chance to reply because a girl walked over to us.

"Adrian, who's this?" the girl asked.

"This is Violet Salvatore and her niece Alice," Adrian replied, "Violet this is my sister, Lauren."

"Nice to meet you," I told Lauren.

"Likewise," she replied.

"Well I should get back to my family."

I began to walk away, but heard Adrian's voice.

"Will you be going on the history field trip next week?" he asked. I nodded. He smiled.

* * *

><p>(Adrian-POV)<p>

I watched Violet with her family. They all seemed to be close. Violet gave Alice to Jasper. Damon and Elena were talking to Stefan and Elena's twin sister, Katherine*.

For some reason, I believed there was more to Violet than I could see. I wanted to know her better.

* * *

><p>(Damon-POV)<p>

I took Elena to the boarding house, while Rosalie, Jasper, Stefan, Violet, and Alice stayed at the hall entertaining the guests. I unlocked the door for Elena. I then lifted her up, bridal style.

"Damon, I can walk," she told me as I carried her up the stairs.

"I know," I replied with a smirk.

I set her down in my room. I shut the door while she looked around. I'd wanted this night to be special, so I'd covered my bed in rose petals and lit several scented candles. I knew being romantic was Stefan's thing, but I thought I'd done a decent job. I shrugged off my coat and placed it on the leather armchair.

I noticed Elena was in shock.

"Did you do all of this?" she asked.

"Yes, I did," I replied.

"It's beautiful Damon."

He kissed me passionately, and soon we were both lying on the bed making love.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p>

*Katherine's cover story


	3. Field Trip

AN: The truth comes out. Disclaimer's obvious, but I own Adrian, Violet, Rosalie, Alice, and any other OCs.

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

Field Trip

(Adrian-POV)

I was at the museum with my history class. Violet was there as well. Mr. Saltzman appeared and began observing the students. He'd given us a worksheet to do and as usual, Violet had finished hers first and handed it in.

She walked over to me. I couldn't get over how beautiful she was. Brown hair and oak leaf green eyes.

"Hey Adrian, have you seen this exhibit yet?" she asked, gesturing to a display case.

I looked at the display case and negatively shook my head.

She led me over to it and in the display case, I found a document.

"It's a document," I stated.

"Look at the signatures," she told me.

"Damon Salvatore and Stefan Salvatore," I read before turning to Violet, "Your ancestors?"

"The original Salvatore brothers, my ancestors."

"They signed this document?"

"They did on Founder's Day and that's why it's called Founder's Day."

Violet's phone rang and she answered it without even looking at the caller ID.

"What is it Damon?" she asked. Her brother spoke and the colour drained from Violet's face. "Alright, I'll ask Alaric to excuse me from class, I'll be home soon. Rose and Jasper are in Miami and Stefan and Katherine are in Bulgaria, make sure they hear about this. Is Elena alright?" Violet waited for a response and then she hung up and went to Mr. Saltzman. He nodded and she began to walk out the museum.

"Violet, wait!" I called.

"I don't have time for this James," she replied. I stopped short. James? As in my ancestor James? What did he have to do with anything?

"Let me take you home," I told her. I'd driven here.

Violet didn't respond. She made to leave, but I grabbed her arm. "Violet what the hell is going on? Why did you just call me James, who just happens to be my ancestor? And how do you know so much about the history of Mystic Falls?"

"Give me your car keys," she demanded.

"Why?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then give me your car keys." I gave her my car keys and we climbed in the car.

She drove away and we arrived at the boarding house.

She suddenly appeared at the front door.

"Are you coming?" she asked.

I followed her in and wondered how she got to the front door so fast.

"Damon!" Violet called. Damon appeared and he was drinking whiskey. I didn't know her brother drank. Violet snatched the glass out of Damon's hand and set it down on the table. She then hugged him.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine, Elena's weak," Damon whispered.

"Where are the others?"

"They should be arriving soon."

Damon heard a wince of pain and headed upstairs once more.

I turned to Violet. Before I could demand that she tell me what was going on, Rosalie, Jasper, Katherine, and Stefan burst through the front door. Rosalie was carrying Alice.

"Violet, look after Alice," Rosalie told Violet.

Violet took Alice and sat down on the couch.

Stefan's gaze met Violet's and so did Rosalie's. They both nodded and inclined their heads to the stairs. Violet nodded her head.

I sat down on the couch next to Violet and Alice while the others went upstairs.

"I really should watch what I say, they can hear every word," Violet told me. I thought she was going crazy. "Look, Adrian, the one thing that pains me is a constant reminder of James Knight everywhere I go. Look at me, I'm getting ahead of myself. Maybe I should start at the beginning. I was born in 1848. My Mother, Celestine Salvatore, died two years after my birth and my Father, Giuseppe Salvatore, resented Damon and Rosalie because they looked so much like our Mother. Father was an avid vampire hunter. He wanted to get rid of all the vampires in Mystic Falls at the time and when Katherine, Stefan's newlywed bride, showed up, she toyed with both of my brothers. She eventually got caught and was sentenced to die in a burning Fell's Church. My brothers were reckless and attempted to help her escape. They were both shot. Rosalie and I witnessed our brothers' deaths and were shot as well. I later learned that the one that shot all four of us was my Father. Yet, my brothers, sister, and I didn't really die that night. We had all had some of Katherine's blood in our system, so we woke up to the immortal lives we now live. We are vampires," she explained, "Before you go running out that door, you should know that none of us will hurt you. You can't tell anyone because if the Founder's Council find out that there are vampires in town, they'll stake every last one of us."

"What about Jasper?" I asked.

"He's a vampire and has been for decades."

"Alice?"

"The first child to be bred by two vampires."

"How old are you all?"

"Katherine was born in 1475 so she's five hundred and thirty six years old, Damon was born in 1841, so he's a hundred and seventy years old, Rosalie was born in 1845, so she's a hundred and sixty-six years old, Jasper was born in 1843, so he's a hundred and sixty-eight years old, Stefan was born in 1847, so he's a hundred and sixty four years old, and I was born in 1848, so I'm a hundred and sixty three years old. We've all been the ages that we appear, excluding Katherine, since 1864."

My jaw dropped. A hundred sixty three? Violet had been alive for over a century.

"What about Elena?" I asked.

"She's human for now, seeing as she wants to share eternity with Damon," Violet replied.

"So you've been sixteen since 1864?"

Violet nodded.

"My brothers were the ones who signed the document in the museum."

"What were you saying before about James?"

"James Knight was my lover in 1864. Vance Layton, the man annoying me at the reception, killed my love and sometimes I'll imagine James holding me in his arms or kissing me goodnight. When I saw you, I thought I was hallucinating. You remind me so much of James."

"Is that why you hang out with me?"

"No, I hang out with you because you're a decent person. However, I was attracted to you because you look so much like James. Adrian, I love you. I've tried to deny it, but I can't anymore."

I kissed her. When we pulled apart, we found Stefan standing in the corner, leaning against the wall.

"If you're finished, Violet, we can contact Elijah," Stefan told Violet.

"Of course Stefan, I'll call him," Violet replied as she pulled out her phone.

"I'll show you to the door Adrian," Stefan told me.

We made it outside and Stefan turned to me.

"Listen, Damon, Rosalie and I are very protective of Violet, and if you do anything to hurt her, we'll all hunt you down and make sure you die a slow, painful death." I simply nodded and got into my car and drove away.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	4. News

AN: Sorry this took so long. I saved some documents on my iPod and they were deleted by mistake and it was four chapters worth of work, so there's going to be a delay on chapters 6-10 because i need to rewrite them. Anyway on with the story. Disclaimer's obvious and it's obvious who I own. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

News

(Elena-POV)

Damon told me that Violet had contacted Elijah and Sophia, and they would arrive within the hour. I heard the doorbell and Sophia entered the bedroom a few minutes later.

"Damon, I'll need you to step out for a few moments," Sophia told my husband.

* * *

><p>(Damon-POV)<p>

I left my wife in Sophia's care and found my brother, sisters, Jasper, and Katherine in the main room. Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap.

Sophia came down a few moments later.

"Elena is pregnant," she announced. I went into shock. "However, unlike Rosalie, Elena may not survive the birth of the child. This isn't the first time a doppelganger has conceived with a supernatural, the only other is in this room, Katerina Petrova." We all turned to Katherine as Sophia continued, "There is a chance that Elena may live, but it isn't very high."

I began to shake. I just got Elena as my bride and now I was going to lose her.

Rosalie came to my side and sat down next to me. She embraced me. Jasper placed a hand on my shoulder and Alice sat on my lap and hugged my arm. She even managed to kiss my cheek. Katherine gave a look of sadness. Violet and Stefan consoled me with their thoughts.

It was hopeless. Everything that I'd dreamed about was about to come crashing down in front of me.

Weeks passed and Elena got weaker. Finally, the day came where she was in unbearable pain, the day she nearly died, the day I met my daughter.

Elena was screaming and Katherine was consoling her and she was gripping my hand so tight, I thought she'd break it. Finally it was over and Rosalie took the little crying bundle. I felt Elena's grip slacken and say her eyes begin to roll back in her head. I immediately bit my wrist and fed her my blood. She drank. She then died there, with Katherine and I by her side.

She woke up and Violet appeared with a blood bag. Elena drank and Violet disposed of the empty blood bag.

"Where's our little girl?" she asked me.

"Rosalie's bringing her here," I replied.

Rosalie entered and handed Elena our daughter, then she and Katherine left me alone with my wife and daughter.

"She's beautiful," I whispered.

"She looks just like you," Elena whispered as the baby girl opened her little pale blue eyes. "Do you have an idea of what we should name her?" Elena asked.

"Sabella Salvatore," I whispered.

"It's perfect."

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	5. Turning Point

AN: As I said before there will be a delay on chapters 6-10 because I need to re-write them. Anyway, disclaimer's obvious and it's obvious who I own. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

Turning Point

(Rosalie-POV)

Elena and I watched my niece, Sabella, and my daughter, Alice, play in the yard. The two of them were at least two now. Katherine and Stefan had gone back to Bulgaria to search for Katherine's family.

_Flashback_

_ Stefan placed the luggage by the door._

_ Katherine turned to Jasper, Damon, Elena, Violet, and I. _

_ "Stefan and I are taking a great risk by going back to Bulgaria. The last time we were there, we ran into the Original werewolves, they're immortal, but no one knows how or why they are. Anyway, their leader was my daughter's Father and I want to find my daughter. We found out that she's still alive, but we don't know where she is. We'll be back soon."_

_ Alice and Sabella ran in and hugged Katherine and Stefan._

_ "You're leaving?" they asked._

_ "We'll be back, soon little ones," Katherine assured them. _

_ Katherine and Stefan left the house._

_ End Flashback_

Violet was at Adrian's home and from what I could see Violet loved that boy.

* * *

><p>(Violet-POV)<p>

"I should go," I told Adrian.

"I'll drive you," he replied.

We headed out to his car.

He took me to the boarding house and we entered.

"Hey Violet, my parents are out of town tonight and my sister is staying at a friend's, since my parents don't trust us to be in the house alone, so I was wondering would it be okay if I stayed here for the night?"

"Sure, the problem is space. I could ask Rose and Elena to see if we have a spare room, if not then I hope you don't mind the couch."

Rosalie entered the room. "Violet, we don't have any extra space and the couch isn't the most comfortable place in the house," she told me.

"I guess he could stay in my room," I shrugged.

"It's his neck," Rosalie whispered, before speaking aloud to me, "Just don't let Damon find out, or he'll be dead and you can kiss your love life goodbye."

"Damon didn't seem to mind when Jasper courted you."

"That's because Jasper is Damon's best friend."

Rosalie walked out of the room.

I stood perfectly still.

"Look Violet, if it's going to cause you problems here, then I can just go stay somewhere else," Adrian told me.

"It's no problem at all," I replied. I smiled at him. He went home to pack his things.

I sat down on the couch and held my head in my hands. Rosalie, Elena, and Katherine came and sat down next to me.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked.

"Adrian is staying with us and I'm afraid that he'll attempt to rape me like Vance did. To top it off, Vance is back in town. I can't deal with this anymore," I confessed, "I'm a hundred sixty and three years old and I can't deal with my own messed up love life." I began to tremble.

Rosalie pulled me into her embrace. Katherine soothed me and Elena offered me words of comfort.

I heard a knock on the door and Elena went to open it.

In came Adrian.

"I'll show you to the room," I told him.

I stood up and held myself together. I led him down the hall to my room. I opened the double doors and entered. Adrian trailed in after me.

I sat down in my armchair and pulled a book off of my shelf.

"It's not what you expected is it?" I asked Adrian.

"No," he replied.

"I used to lock myself away here, in this room, because of Vance and the horrible experience he nearly gave me. I built walls around myself and over time my siblings tore them down."

"What did Vance do?"

"He attempted to rape me and had Damon and Rose not have saved me, he would have."

"When was this?'

"1864. Most of my life changing events happened in that year."

"Are you okay?"

"I am, for the most part. I'll never truly be able to let it go, but…" my voice trailed off.

"How old is Vance?"

"He's nineteen."

"He's three years older than you and your Dad wanted you to marry him?"

"Times were different back then."

"What did your Mom have to say about all this?"

"Had she alive at the time, I'm sure she would have said something. My Mother died in 1850, when I was two."

"So, that means you were raised by your Dad?"

"Yes, I was."

"Just out of curiosity, why are Damon and Rose so on edge, when I see them?"

"Damon and Rose are the protectors of the family. Normally, the men would go out and fight to protect the family, while the women would hide, but Damon respects Rosalie and I, and he knows that we're strong. Rosalie can be said to be Damon's partner in battle. She's a better partner in battle for Damon than Stefan or me because Stefan overthinks things and I'm too young. Damon's lost too much to lose anyone or anything else. That's why he's protective of his family."

"Is Damon on the Founder's Council, like my sister?"

"Yes, and so is Jasper."

I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and found Sabella.

"Hey, sweetie, what's wrong?" I asked the little girl as I scooped her up.

"I had a bad dream, Aunty Violet," she whispered. I scooped her up and headed down the hall to my oldest brother's room. I knocked on the door.

"What?" Damon groaned.

"Your daughter had a bad dream," I replied. Damon opened the door in a split second.

"Come here, baby girl," Damon beckoned. I passed him Sabella and he shut the door as I left. I headed back to my room and opened it to find Adrian sitting in the armchair. He was now wearing plaid pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt.

"Sorry about that," I told him, "Sabella tends to get upset after a bad dream."

"It's fine. You're so good to her. You're so beautiful, and strong, and caring, and loving, and sweet," Adrian told me. With each word he took a step closer to me. I back away.

He had me with my back to the wall within seconds. I envisioned Vance in Adrian's place and felt my strength crumble. I felt tears running down my eyes.

"What's wrong?" Adrian asked.

"Adrian, I just saw Vance and he was where you were standing and_" I began to sob.

"Hey, hey. Shh. He can't hurt you now. I'm here." Adrian held me in his arms.

"I'm sorry Adrian, I just…the way you advanced on me…I thought that_"

"_That I would rape you? Violet, I care about you and I know it's too sudden and soon for you. I wouldn't do that. I was just walking over here to give you a kiss."

"Adrian do you mind sleeping on the couch over there? I just_" I was cut off by Adrian.

"You don't need to explain, I understand."

I handed him a blanket and pillow and he fell asleep. I crawled in my bed and lay awake, thinking about my past. I'd been through so much. I had witnessed my Father abusing Rosalie and Damon. I'd witnessed both Stefan and Damon's deaths and I died because of that. I dealt with the abuse and horrifying experience Vance gave me. I woke up every day knowing that Damon, Stefan, and Rosalie were the only family I had left. I suppose you could say that I was an emotionally distraught vampire, but that wasn't entirely the case.

It was true, I was emotionally distraught, but good at hiding it. The one place that I could safely let it all out was my room, but I couldn't even do that anymore.

Rosalie, my dear older sister, was my sole confidant. I never failed to confide in her and when I did, it was for good reason.

My mind wandered to Vance and the horror he caused me.

_Flashback_

_ Vance entered the house and found me in my room. No one else was home. Rosalie and Damon were at the Grill, taking a break from their duties as the elder brother and sister. Stefan was in town. Vance shut the door behind him and locked it. _

_ He looked at me and I saw lust, desire, and want in his eyes._

_ He advanced on me and I backed away. _

_ "Vance, you know I'm not ready. It's too sudden for me," I tried to reason._

_ He slapped me across my face. It stung. He threw me across the room and I hit my nightstand. A vase fell and shattered on the floor. The glass pieces cut my arms, hands, and legs._

_ Vance looked at me again. In seconds, he was on top of me. I started screaming at the top of my lungs, both in my head and out loud. I heard the lock break and the door fell away and I found Damon and Rosalie standing there. Damon pulled Vance off of me and pinned him against the wall by his throat. Rosalie tossed Damon a stake and blurred to my side. I was sobbing and she soothed me._

_ "Damon, do what you have to do," Rosalie whispered._

_ Damon stabbed him in the chest near his heart._

_ "If you ever come near my sister again, I won't hesitate to drive a stake through your heart and you can bet that I won't miss. Now, you should leave, while you're still able to. However, it's your neck," Damon growled._

_ Vance blurred away._

_ Damon came to my side and soothed me. Stefan appeared and tried to calm me down. I let Rosalie tend to my wounds, while Damon and Stefan discussed the situation downstairs._

_ I wanted a blood bag, but Rosalie had to pluck the glass from my wounds first. It was a painful process and it took her a whole two hours to pluck all the glass from my wounds, then she handed me a blood bag and I drained it and my wounds healed instantly. _

_ End Flashback_

I sighed. The physical healing was easy, it was the emotional healing that was difficult.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	6. Remembering

AN: Sorry about the super long delay. That's what I get for using my iPod for all my work. Anyway, on with the story, that is if there's still people reading it. Disclaimer's obvious, and it's obvious who I own. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

Remembering

(Rosalie-POV)

That night I lay awake in Jasper's arms. Alice was asleep in her room. My thoughts drifted to my past.

I felt awful for my sister. Violet shouldn't have to deal with the trauma caused by her experience with Vance and as her older sister, I felt that if I'd been there sooner, Violet's emotional well-being would have been preserved. Sometimes, I even wished that it was me in her place.

For a while, I wondered what my life would be like if my Mother didn't die that night in 1850. I wondered how she would have stopped my Father from being horrid to Damon and I. I wondered how she would have saved us from ourselves.

Jasper shifted a little, and I knew he was awake.

"What are you doing awake?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same question," I replied. He kissed my temple.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Violet and everything that she has to go through, my terrible past and how my life would be if my Mother didn't die in 1850."

"Rose, you can't spend your whole life thinking, 'what if.'"

"I know."

* * *

><p>(Damon-POV)<p>

I lay awake in my room with Elena's head on my chest. I felt horrible. You may think that I had no reason to, since I had everything that I've ever wanted, but I had a reason for my mood.

Today was the day that Vance had tried to rape Violet.

It was a horrible week actually because my Mother's death anniversary was tomorrow and even after all this time, I wasn't entirely over her death. She was the only parent that understood me and accepted me for who I was.

I heard Elena whisper my name and felt a surge of love run through my heart. Elena was perfect.

"Damon, what's wrong?" she whispered.

"It's nothing, love. I'll tell you in the morning," I told her, "Go back to sleep."

She fell back asleep. Eventually, I fell asleep as well, but it took longer than usual.

* * *

><p>(Stefan-POV)<p>

I was lying awake that night and Katherine was lying in my embrace. She was awake and consoling me with her whispered words. We'd returned from Bulgaria two days ago, with no information about Katherine's daughter.

"Stefan, it'll be okay," Katherine whispered.

I shifted to meet her gaze.

"How do you know? Every year, Damon, Rose, Violet, and I go to our Mother's grave and every year, someone has an emotional breakdown," I whispered.

"Jasper, Elena, Alice, Sabella, and I will be there. The girls deserve to know who their Grandmother is and Jasper, Elena, and I will keep you four Salvatores sane," Katherine replied.

Morning came with haste and with it, it brought grief and sorrow.

We were all dressed in black. Rosalie and Elena came downstairs after helping Alice and Sabella with their dresses.

Elena offered me a sad look, while Rosalie kept her expression neutral.

We split into two groups and drove to the cemetery. We walked along the path. Damon, Rosalie, Violet, and I were each carrying a forget-me-not and a bouquet that described us. We all managed to find the correct grave and placed the forget-me-nots on the grave, youngest to oldest.

Violet went first and placed her forget-me-not and a bouquet of violets at the base of the grave. I then place my forget-me-not and a bouquet of irises at the base of the grave. Rosalie took her turn with her forget-me-not and a bouquet of roses and finally, Damon took his turn with a forget-me-not and a wreath of rosemary.

I saw Rosalie kneel and begin to cry. Jasper took his wife in his arms and began to sooth her. Alice comforted her Mother as best she could. I saw tears in Damon's eyes. Elena soothed him and Sabella hugged her Father. Katherine took me in her embrace.

* * *

><p>(Violet-POV)<p>

I felt a hand on my shoulder as tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" the voice asked. It was Adrian. My siblings hadn't noticed him as they were too caught up in their own sadness.

"This is the day my Mother died," I whispered as tears fell from my eyes.

He lightly brushed them away.

"Daddy, can Alice and I say something to Grandmother?" Sabella asked Damon. I saw him nod. Alice and Sabella stood in front of my Mother's grave. The two young girls were extremely smart for their age. "Grandmother, if you're up in heaven, listening, I want you to know that Alice and I would have liked to get to know you, but even though that's not possible, we want you to know that we'll be here every year to honor you," Sabella stated.

"That's right and we love you, even though we never really got to know you because you're family, and families stick together, no matter what," Alice finished.

"That was touching girls," Katherine whispered.

"I agree," a whispery voice replied.

I looked up and found a ghostly image of my Mother. Damon fell to his knees. Rosalie kept trying to speak, but couldn't find words. Stefan's eyes widened. I was stunned into silence.

I went to embrace her, but my arms went through her.

I frowned.

"Don't fret Violet, we'll be united again soon," she assured me, before turning to Damon, "I'm so proud of you. Elena is lovely woman and Sabella is such a sweet girl," Mother turned Rosalie, "Rose, darling, you've gotten everything you didn't have back in 1864, a loving husband, a precious daughter, and a family that stands together," Mother turned to Stefan, "Stefan, you've been through so much and you came through time and time again to help your brother. Even though you claimed to hate him, I knew you didn't," she turned to me, "Violet, my little girl, it's hard to believe that your betrothed attempted to rape you, it's hard to believe how you've had to deal with all this. You've come so far, I'm so proud of you."

"Is there any way to bring you back ?" Damon asked.

"It would take immense power and knowledge of the ancient rituals."

Mother turned to look at the clock on the tower of the church.

"My time is running out, be strong my children. I'll see you all soon enough," Mother whispered as she began to fade away, "Remember Damon and Rose, the answer lies within the crest."

Mother faded away completely and I turned to Rosalie and Damon, who were both in shock.

"Oh…my…God! Damon are you thinking_" Rosalie was cut off by Damon.

"Yes I am. We need to get home right away," Damon replied. We all headed to the cars and headed back to the boarding house, aside from Adrian who had to go home. Rosalie headed upstairs as soon as we reached the boarding house. The rest of us sat down in front of the fireplace in the main room. Rosalie appeared again and she was carrying a jewelry box.

"Is that Mother's?" Stefan asked.

"Yes, she left it for me, but I could never get it open," Rosalie replied.

"It's so pretty," Alice whispered in awe of the silver box.

Rosalie smiled at her daughter.

I noticed the lid of the jewelry box had a large version of the Salvatore crest, but there were was a cut hole in each of the four corners of the lid. It looked like it was missing something. Then I noted the size of the holes. Two were small enough to fit a ring, one was meant for a charm of sorts and another looked like it was meant for a gem off a necklace.

"These holes look like they could fit our versions of the crest," I stated.

"Violet, you're a genius," Damon told me, "Rose, Stefan, Violet, give me your crests."

We handed him our versions of the crest.

Damon placed each jewelry piece in a hole and the lid lit up and we heard a click. Rosalie removed the crests and handed them back to us. Damon pulled a book out of the jewelry box.

"That was Emily Bennett's," Rosalie whispered.

"What is it?" I asked.

"A grimore," Damon replied, "and it can help us bring Mother back. Elena, will you call Bonnie?"

"Of course," Elena replied.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	7. Spell

AN: Sorry for the delay. I had to rewrite this chapter. Plus I had exams. Anyway, disclaimer's obvious and it's pretty obvious who I own. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

Spell

(Elena-POV)

As the phone rang, I fingered my necklace. It was my own version of the Salvatore crest. Damon had given it to me the day after our wedding. Both my wedding ring and engagement ring were on my middle finger on my left hand. Bonnie picked up and I greeted her.

_"Hey Elena," _she greeted me.

"Hey Bonnie, listen can you come to the boarding house, now?" I asked.

_"Sure, what's wrong?"_

"We'll explain when you get here."

Bonnie arrived and we explained the situation to her.

"Let me get this straight," Bonnie told us, "You want me to help you perform a ritual to bring Celestine Salvatore back to life?"

"Yes," Damon and Rosalie replied, while Violet and Stefan nodded.

Bonnie looked skeptical, so Rosalie decided to step in.

"Please Bonnie, she's our Mother, we all lost her too young. Sabella and Alice deserve to meet her and get to know her," Rosalie pleaded.

"Okay, I'll help," Bonnie conceded, "But we'll need the blood of four relatives and the spell has to be done at the site of her burial, during an eclipse."

* * *

><p>(Bonnie-POV)<p>

That night, I followed the four Salvatore siblings through the cemetery. The eclipse wasn't going to start for a while so we were taking our sweet time getting to the grave of Celestine Salvatore.

I looked at the four siblings and I realized something.

These four weren't vampires. I mean they were, but they didn't act like it. They were all so compassionate, even Damon was.

I also think I saw them for the first time. I mean, really saw them, Damon, Rosalie, Stefan, and Violet, the only four siblings that have gone through so much, and remained strong by keeping family bonds.

We reached the grave and I gave Damon, Rosalie, Stefan, and Violet each a mini stake to cut themselves in order to offer blood to bring their Mother back.

As the eclipse began, I began the spell.

_Haec ferre Caelestinus Salvatore sanguis redeat in vitam. Sit spriritus renati corpore reformati animi replevit cognitionem percutiens pectus sum esse viuum._

The ghostly image of Celestine Salvatore appeared and then she materialized into a real woman. The eclipse ended and Damon, Rosalie, Stefan, and Violet surrounded their Mother. The five of them were sobbing.

I decided to leave them to their reunion.

Rosalie stopped me.

"Bonnie," she called. I turned around. "We're so grateful for all that you've done for us," she told me, "You've reunited us with our Mother and given Sabella and Alice the Grandmother they deserve. Thank you."

I nodded at her and left the cemetery in my car.

* * *

><p>(Rosalie-POV)<p>

We took Mother home that night. We pulled into the boarding house driveway to find the house lights still on.

"Elena," Damon sighed, "I told her not to wait up."

"You know our wives Damon, they do as they please," Stefan replied.

We entered the boarding house and were greeted by Sabella and Alice. Alice leapt into my arms and Sabella jumped onto Damon's back.

"Mother, this is my daughter, Sabella," Damon told Mother.

"This is my daughter Alice," I added, "Girls this is your Grandmother Celestine."

"Nice to meet you," they greeted her.

"Likewise," Mother replied before turning to Damon and me, "How old are they?"

"Two, but Alice will three soon," I replied.

"Rose," Jasper called as he came around the corner. He was introduced to my Mother and he greeted her before turning to Damon, "We have a problem."

Damon's smile melted into a frown. "What happened?" he asked. Jasper took him out back and heard my brother go into shock. The rest of us went out there and I noticed that Elena and Katherine were already there, they were all looking at the wall. I looked to where they were looking and found a message written on the wall in what smelt like blood. The message read:

_Return what you have stolen Salvatores, or you will all die, one by one._

I gasped. Damon was pale.

"Jazz, who did this?" I asked.

"I don't know that's the problem. I was out hunting when this happened. Elena and Katherine were the only ones in the house when I left," he replied.

We all turned to look at Katherine and Elena.

"We don't know either," Elena replied as Damon wrapped her in his embrace.

"I heard a sound outside, but I thought it Jazz, so I let it go. Who could have done this?" Katherine asked.

"Mommy, I'm scared," Alice whimpered. I held her close.

"Whoever it was, they're probably long gone by now," Stefan concluded.

"The real question is, what did we steal?" I asked.

"Does anyone have anything that doesn't belong to them?" Mother asked.

We all turned to look at Damon.

"What? I didn't steal anything. Everything that's in my room, belongs to me or Elena," Damon replied.

Our gaze drifted to Stefan.

"Saw that coming. No, I didn't steal anything," he told us.

We turned to Katherine.

"Don't look me. I didn't take anything I shouldn't have."

In my peripheral vision I noticed that Violet was slowly backing away.

"Violet, what did you take?" I asked.

She went inside and brought back a book.

"I didn't mean to, but it had my name in it and I didn't like what it said," Violet confessed.

"What it is?" Jasper asked.

"The Book of Fate," I realized, "It's a tool used by witches to determine the fate of every being."

"Violet do you realize what you've done?" Katherine asked, "You've given us all a horrible fate. We're going to die thanks to you! How could_"

"That's enough Katherine!" Damon commanded. Katherine fell silent. Damon was the head of our family, when he told you to do something you did it without asking questions.

"What are we going to do Damon?" I asked, "This isn't just any witch."

"We call Sophia and tell her what Violet did," Damon replied.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	8. Sophia's Reaction

AN: Disclaimer's obvious and it's obvious who I own. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

Sophia's Reaction

(Sophia-POV)

I was called over to the Salvatore boarding house and Violet confessed to me what she had done. She had taken the Book of Fate. I collapsed into a chair.

"Child, do you have any idea what you've done?" I asked, "You've sealed the fate of your family and yourself. You've doomed them."

"Sophia," Damon called from his place against the wall, "Do you know the witch who owns the Book of Fate?"

"It's not just a witch, but a coven of them. They are some of the most powerful witches ever known. They've managed to harness the power of their ancestors."

"How many are there?" Katherine asked from her seat on the couch.

"Nine at least, but one leads them all. Her name is Cassandra and she is the witch one should never trifle with. She is the true keeper of the book."

"Where can we find her?" Rosalie asked from her seat near the fireplace.

"Romania, where all magic originated."

"Can you give a specific city?" Stefan asked from his place next to Damon.

"I'm afraid not."

"Is there any way to return to the book to them and plead for forgiveness?" Elena asked from her seat next to Katherine.

"You may return the book, but you'll be punished for eternity."

"Have any of them ever come here to America?" Jasper asked from his place behind Rosalie's chair.

"Some have, but they've never all come at the same time, they're protective of their hideout."

"Daddy, I'm frightened," I heard two small voices whimper. It was Alice and Sabella, the two youngest members of the family.

Damon scooped up a teary eyed Sabella, while Jasper did the same for an equally distraught Alice.

"Would they spare Alice and Sabella?" Damon asked.

"It's not likely," I replied. I knew my response crushed the young man's hopes.

"I'll go Romania, and return the book myself," Damon declared. Elena stood as Damon set Sabella down and shrugged on his leather jacket.

"Damon, that's a suicide mission," Jasper told him.

"I know Jazz, but I don't have a choice."

"You do. We all do," Rosalie replied.

"No Rose! We don't all have a choice! This reason being because one of us stole the Book of Fate and now if I don't do this we're all going to die! That includes Sabella and Alice!"

"Enough!" I heard a new voice cry. A woman appeared. "Sit down Damon!"

Damon sat down on the steps.

"None of you are going to Romania, I will," the woman declared.

"Mother, you can't, we just got you back," Stefan stated, "Besides, being buried for centuries must have weakened you. You need to stay here and regain your strength. Damon, you certainly can't go to Romania, since you're the strongest of us all and we need you. I'll go."

"No!" Katherine protested.

"It was my mistake, I'll go," Violet retorted.

"I'll go," Jasper shot back, "I can resolve this and be back by the end of the week."

"I'll go," Rosalie stated, "I'll resolve this peacefully."

"You aren't going!" Jasper told her.

The entire family began arguing until the mysterious woman shouted, "ENOUGH!"

They all fell silent.

"Sorry Celestine," Elena whispered.

So the mysterious woman was called Celestine.

"Violet will go to correct her mistake," Celestine declared. Damon opened his mouth to protest. "Don't start Damon. You aren't going because you're needed here. You have a wife and a daughter."

Damon closed his mouth.

"If it helps, I'll take Violet to see Cassandra, she won't dare cross the Original Witch," I told them.

Damon nodded.

Violet and I left that night and arrived in Romania the next day.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	9. Returning

AN: Disclaimer is obvious and it's obvious who I own. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

Returning

(Damon-POV)

Violet stumbled through the front door.

We all embraced her.

"Violet, what happened?" Stefan asked.

"Cassandra was merciful, she read my thoughts and apparently, someone planted thoughts in my head to make it look like I'd taken the book, when it wasn't me at all, so Cassandra let me go, but said that she'd be an ally from now on because I'd returned the book," Violet replied.

"Thank goodness," Rosalie whispered. There was a knock on the door and Violet opened it.

"Is Katherine home?" a girl's voice asked, "I was told she lived here."

"Come on in, sweetie," Violet told the girl.

The girl entered and Katherine gasped.

"Hi Mom," she greeted Katherine, "It's me, your daughter, Maria."

Katherine hugged her and began to sob. Stefan took them both into his embrace.

"Maria, this is my husband, Stefan, your Uncles, Damon and Jasper, your Aunts, Elena, Rosalie, and Violet, your Grandmother, Celestine, and your cousins, Sabella and Alice," Katherine introduced us.

"Pleasure to meet you all," Maria greeted us.

I really looked at Maria, she looked to be about four. I wondered how she got here.

"I was wondering the exact same thing Damon," Rosalie agreed aloud, "How did you get here from Bulgaria?"

"Cassandra helped me, she's a witch and she got me out of the horrible place that my real Father kept me in," Maria replied. We didn't press any further questions now as we thought it would be best to let Katherine look after her daughter and be the Mother she never had the chance to be.

* * *

><p>(Jasper-POV)<p>

Rosalie and I walked out back to sit on the swing, when I noticed something and the raven haired beauty next to me did as well. Someone was coming out of the woods. It was the Sheriff.

"Jasper, Rosalie," she greeted us, "Is Damon around?"

"He's inside Sheriff," Rosalie replied as she led the Sheriff indoors, "Would you care for tea?"

I walked inside and seated myself next to Damon. It helped to have two people in one household on the Founder's Council.

"The Founder's Council is closing in on you both and your entire family. They're getting suspicious," Sheriff Forbes told us, "You should leave town."

Damon and I exchanged a look.

"We'll need to discuss the situation with our family," Damon replied.

The Sheriff nodded and left. Damon and I called a family meeting and everyone entered and took their places in the main room. Elena and Katherine seated themselves on the couch. Maria and Sabella sat in their respective Mother's laps. Rosalie and Celestine sat in the armchairs. Alice sat in her Mother's lap. Damon stood by the bar. I stood by the fireplace and Stefan stood by the stairs.

"It's come to our attention that the Founder's Council is getting suspicious of us," Damon told our family, "We have some options, overthrow the council or run and hide."

"There's another option," Elena whispered, "We expose the Founder's Council and the supernatural and say that most of the supernatural being in Mystic Falls have had the townspeople's best interests at heart."

Damon contemplated the thought for a while.

"I'll put it to a vote, raise your hand if you want to overthrow the Founder's Council," Damon announced. No one raised their hand. "Raise your hand if you want to run and hide." Violet raised her hand. Damon shook his head at his youngest sister. "Raise your hand if you believe we should expose ourselves."

"Daddy, something's wrong," Sabella told Damon.

"What is it darling?" Damon asked.

She launched into a dream she had of her Mother giving a speech and then us all packing up to leave and it ending in a bloodbath. The little girl started to shake.

"She's a child Damon, you can't possibly trust her instincts," Violet protested.

"She's my child Violet, of course I trust her instincts," Damon retorted. Violet fell silent.

"What should we should then?" Katherine asked.

"It's your call Damon," I told him.

"We leave town. To keep make the Founder's Council less suspicious, we'll leave a few at a time. We have enough cars. I own an estate in Florence, Italy and we can live there until this whole thing blows over," Damon told us, "Pack your things. The children are leaving first."

Everyone went to pack and the cars were loaded that night. It stayed that way and the night that we were preparing to send Violet, Elena, and the children on their way, disaster struck.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	10. Disaster

AN: The long awaited chapter. I do apologize for the long wait, but here it is. The chapter telling the fate of the Salvatore family. Disclaimer's obvious, and it's obvious who I own. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten<p>

Disaster

(Elena-POV)

Caroline ran into the garage.

"It's too late, you've been found out, they're coming here to slaughter you all," she told us.

Damon's eyes widened.

"Change of plans, everyone split into groups. Stefan, Katherine, Maria, Violet, Mother, take the Escalade, Jazz, Rose, Alice, take the Ferrari, and Elena, myself, and Sabella will take the Porsche. Keep your cellphones on. This is no longer a safe ride. Some of us might not make it to Florence alive," Damon told us. We did as we were told.

I heard him talking to Caroline.

"If you want you can come with us, there's room," Damon offered.

"My place is here Damon, but I'll tell the others that you didn't have much of a choice and I'll tell them you said goodbye," she replied, "Now, get out of here, and save yourselves, while you still can."

"Thanks Blondie." Damon jumped into the Porsche and three engines revved and the garage door opened as we took off into the night.

Damon's phone rang once we hit the road.

"What is it?" Damon asked.

"They're right behind us," Stefan's voice replied.

"Then get ahead of Jazz and I, don't forget that you have half the family in the Escalade," Damon replied.

Jasper called and the conversation turned into a three way call.

"Damon, they're going to throw vervain grenades," Jasper replied, "If those things blow up near the cars, we'll all be dead before dawn!"

"Elena, take the wheel," Damon told me.

"But_" He cut me off.

"It started with me and it's going to end with me."

I saw the Escalade and Ferrari both screech to a stop in front of us. I suppose it was safe to say that the men in our family were dangerous drivers when they had to be.

"What are they doing?" Damon asked as our family stepped out.

"This has to end!" Jasper declared.

Damon sighed and got out of the car. I followed suit.

"Freeze vampires!" Carol Lockwood commanded.

"Can I at least say something before you slaughter us all?" Sabella asked. I gasped. When had she left the car?

"Sabella, get back in the car," I told her.

"No, Mommy. Uncle Jazz is right, this has to end and I'm going to end it."

She walked forward and stopped when she was standing directly in front of her Father. Even though we could die at any moment, I cherished the thought of how much Sabella looked like Damon. She had his raven hair and pale blue eyes. She was even a natural born leader like him. She was witty and always knew exactly what to say and when to say it.

"For those who don't know, I'm Sabella Salvatore, daughter of Damon and Elena Salvatore. My parents have been through so much, in fact my whole family has. My Mother was sacrificed on an altar of blood so that a bad man could become a hybrid again, part werewolf, part vampire, and all bad. This bad man's name was Klaus. He killed my Mother, but her Daddy brought her back to life, yet died in the process. He gave up his life, so that she could live. My Mother's friend is a witch and performed a spell to help us kill Klaus. The only catch was that my Daddy, Auntie Rose, Uncle Stefan, and Auntie Violet had to die and they did. They were brought back to life because they were transformed into Originals, the first vampires ever to walk the earth, by drinking an Original's blood. My family has saved you from so many evils and they've had help. So many people in this town are part of my world and have had the townspeople's best interests at heart. Don't you see that we vampires actually care about this town? We want to protect it. It's our home."

The Council members were stunned. They simply looked at us.

"Is it true?" a man asked.

We all nodded.

"My family has suffered so much for this town and you repay them by trying to kill them," Sabella told the Council, "I hardly think that's fair."

"Attack!" Carol screamed. Damon's eyes widened.

"Go!" he commanded, "Stefan and I'll hold them off and meet you at the estate in Arizona."

Katherine kissed Stefan and took off in the Escalade with Celestine, Maria, and Violet. I saw Damon and Stefan share a glance with Rosalie and she, Alice, Sabella, and Jasper jumped into the Porsche. I quickly kissed Damon and jumped into the Porsche with my family.

As Jasper drove away, I couldn't help, but feeling like a part of me was missing.

We drove endlessly and after three days of non-stop driving (thank goodness vampires didn't actually need to sleep), we made it to the estate in Arizona.

Rosalie and Katherine parked the cars in the garage.

We all stepped out of the cars and went into the house.

"It's beautiful," Alice whispered.

It was indeed, high ceilings, a crystal chandelier that hung from the center, hardwood floors, and deep red walls. It looked like home and that was just the main room.

"I only wish that…" my voice trailed off and Katherine looked down. For once, she and I were thinking the same thing. _I only wish that Damon and Stefan were here with us_.

"Rose," Violet whispered, "What'll happen to Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, and Alaric?"

"I don't know Violet," Rosalie whispered, "They'll be fine. We should be thankful, if it hadn't been for Caroline, we all would have died tonight."

"But, what about Damon and Stefan?"

"We can only hope they make it."

"I want Daddy!" Sabella sobbed.

"Oh Sabella," Elena whispered, "So do I, baby, so do I." I sunk down to my knees with Sabella in my embrace, falling deeper and deeper into despair.

"Mother, what happens now?" Maria asked Katherine.

"Now, we wait for Stefan and Damon to come."

"And if they don't?"

"Then we keep ourselves hidden as long as we can," Jasper replied, "If Damon and Stefan don't show up within two weeks, Violet and I will go looking for them."

"We can't afford to trust anyone here in Arizona, it might cost us our lives," Rosalie whispered.

She lit a fire in the fireplace and brought out eleven candles. They were all different colours, red, green, aqua, black, orange, yellow, white, blue, gold, brown, and purple. She placed them in a cluster on the table and murmured some words. The candles arranged themselves in a line and began to light up one by one. First the brown candle lit itself, and then it lit the red, purple, green, and aqua candles. The red candle lit the blue one and together they lit the yellow candle. The purple candle lit the orange candle and together they lit the white candle. The green candle lit the black one and it lit the gold one.

"It's done," Rosalie whispered, "These candles represent the members of our family. The brown one is Mother, the red one is Damon, the blue one is Elena, the yellow one is Sabella, the purple one is me, the orange one is Jasper, the white one is Alice, the green one is Stefan, the black one is Katherine, the gold one is Maria, and the aqua one is Violet. The flames represent life. So, as long as these candles are lit, we know that our family is living. If one of us dies, so too does the flame."

Sabella stared at the red candle.

"Please come back Daddy," she whispered to the candle.

"Girls, go to bed," I told them.

They obeyed and went upstairs to choose a room to sleep in.

Katherine began to have a breakdown. I grasped her shoulders and guided her to the couch in front of the candles. She broke down in tears and I comforted my older sister. That's right _sister._ Katherine wasn't just my ancestor anymore. She'd proven to be my friend and in time she became my sister.

"He's going to die," she whispered in tears.

"No, he's not. Katherine, look at me," I told her. She obeyed. "Stefan's held onto his life for over a century and in that amount of time he's faced so many near death experiences. Half of them were because of all the crap Klaus gave our family. Stefan survived, Katherine. He survived because he knows that if he dies, it'd kill your heart and soul. Not to mention Maria, she needs Stefan watching over her. Stefan's tough, he'll come here when he's able. Besides, he has Damon looking out for him."

Soon, Rosalie, Violet, and Jasper went to bed, but Katherine and I stayed downstairs, watching the candles.

"You don't have to hide it you know," she whispered.

"Hide what?" I asked. She didn't take her eyes off the green candle.

"Your worry. I know you're worried about Damon, just as much as I'm worried about Stefan."

I trembled. "What do you have to be right?" I asked, "Yes I'm worried. I'm terribly worried. We're finally together after so long and the thought that I might lose him tonight scares me, Katherine."

She grasped my hand. "We can do this Elena. We need stay strong for them and for Maria and Sabella. They'll come home, I hope."

* * *

><p>AN: The next chapter will probably be about Damon and Stefan struggle. Please review. Please.<p> 


	11. Struggle

AN: Chapter Eleven, finally. CHapter twelve is still in the works. Disclaimer's obvious, but I own Celestine, Rosalie, Jasper, Violet, Sabella, Maria, Alice and any other OCs. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven<p>

Struggle

(Rosalie-POV)

I paced the length of the main room. It had been three days since we last saw Damon and Stefan. They still hadn't come to the estate in Arizona.

Elena was so broken and Katherine was beyond worried, even though she tried to hide it at times. Sabella spent the past two nights crying for her Father and Uncle to come home. Alice was worried and spent most of her time consoling Sabella. Maria prayed for Stefan and Damon to make it here safely.

Jasper stormed into the house, furious with no one, but himself. He blamed himself that Damon and Stefan weren't home yet. He grabbed a tumbler from the bar, filled it with whiskey and began to drink.

"Well?" Elena asked.

"I looked everywhere, but couldn't find any trace of them," Jasper replied.

He threw the tumbler containing the whiskey into the hearth of the fireplace. The flames flared up.

"That's enough Jasper!" a voice declared. It was Mother.

"It's hopeless Celestine. Damon and Stefan aren't coming home."

"My sons will come home. But in the meantime my remaining son will step up and take charge."

"You have no other son!"

"Yes I do! You! You are my third son and not just because you married my daughter. You've been my son since the day you stood up for Violet against Vance, since the day you taught Stefan world languages, since the day you became Damon's best friend, and since the day you began to love Rosalie." Mother walked over to Jasper and placed both hands on his shoulders. "You are the head Salvatore now."

Jasper hugged her and I heard him whisper, "I love you Mother."

* * *

><p>(Unknown-POV)<p>

I looked at the estate my daughters and wife were inside and my sons were nowhere to be found.

I descended upon the estate and it began storming out. My cloak blew with the wind.

I rang the doorbell and my dear daughter, Violet answered it.

"Hello. May I help you?" she asked.

"Hello Violet," I replied.

"Do I know you?"

"You should."

I took off my hood and she gasped. "Father," she whispered.

"Violet," Rosalie called as she entered with a young girl, "Who's at the door?"

"Father," Violet whispered.

Rosalie's eyes widened. "Alice, go upstairs."

"But Mother_" the girl began.

"Now! Make sure that you and your cousins stay up there until we say so." The little girl disappeared up the stairs.

"Father," Rosalie hissed.

"What's wrong, love?" a heard a familiar voice ask. Jasper entered the room and wrapped his arms around Rosalie.

"Father is here," I heard her whisper.

Jasper growled lowly.

"Giuseppe, I thought I heard your voice," I heard my wife snap.

"Celestine, darling," I greeted her.

She crossed her arms. Katherine Pierce entered the room and walked over to Violet and handed her a mug of hot chocolate.

"Thanks Katherine," she replied.

"It's not a problem," Katherine replied. Another woman entered and she looked identical to Katherine. "Any sign of Damon or Stefan, Jazz?" she asked.

"Not yet, Elena," Jasper replied.

"Well, well, we meet again Miss Pierce," I greeted Katherine.

"Actually, its Mrs. Salvatore now," Katherine replied.

"Which one of my sons did you trick into marrying you?"

"Stefan. And I didn't trick him. I love him."

"And who is she, your twin?" I gestured toward the woman that resembled Katherine.

"Her name is Elena, and she's Damon's bride. She's also my descendant."

"Please Katherine, we've established this, you're not my ancestor, you're my older sister," Elena told Katherine, before turning to me, "So, you're Giuseppe Salvatore."

"Indeed," I replied, before turning to Celestine, "Where are Damon and Stefan?"

"That's none of your concern," she replied.

Rosalie, Jasper, Elena, and Katherine left for a few moments and returned with my sons.

"I'm fine Elena," Damon insisted.

"You won't be when you see the main room," Elena replied.

"Why?"

"Father's here," Rosalie told him.

"WHAT?"

Damon stormed into the main room and made to attack me, but Stefan and Jasper held him back.

"That's enough, Damon!" Celestine told him, "Before we do anything, we should listen to what your Father has to tell us."

Damon stopped struggling to attack me and Stefan and Jasper released him. I noted the eleven coloured candles on the coffee table.

"Very well Mother," he replied, before turning to me, "How are you a vampire?"

"When Stefan killed me, Emily Bennett brought me back as vampire. She kept talking about a vow Rosalie had made," I stated.

"The vow never applied to you!" Rosalie hissed. The purple candle flared with her anger.

"Why are you here?" Damon asked.

"To make amends and be a part of the family again," I replied, "Now, I have some questions. Who was that little girl that Rosalie entered with? What vow was Emily talking about? And why are three of my children wearing wedding rings without notifying me?"

"The girl was Alice and that's all you need to know about her, my vow is none of your business, and you were in your grave the last time we checked. Sorry we forgot to send an invitation to hell for you," Rosalie snapped.

"What makes you think I would be with the devil?"

"Only a man with no heart in him would shoot his sons and daughters."

"Daddy?" I heard a young girl's voice call. Everyone turned to the top of the staircase and found a little four year old girl with raven hair and pale blue eyes. She looked familiar. She was dressed in nightwear and held a pale blue teddy bear.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked.

"I had a nightmare and it felt real. In the dream, someone bit into my neck and when I woke up and looked in the mirror, I found two holes in my neck. They weren't there before."

"Come here."

The girl obeyed and went to Damon. He examined her neck.

"Did you set foot outside today?" Damon asked.

"No, I stayed inside and read a book," the girl replied.

"Did anyone see anything?" Damon asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

I suddenly heard three high pitched screams. One from the girl they called Sabella and the other two came from two other little girls that ran into the main room.

"It hurts, it hurts," one of them sobbed.

"What hurts Alice?" Jasper asked.

"My throat hurts," she replied. The other two girls jumped in.

"My head is pounding."

"My eyes feel odd."

"Oh my god!" Elena gasped, "Look at them! Their fangs are coming out, the veins around their eyes are popping out, and their eyes are turning red."

"Their vampiric nature is finally showing," Katherine exclaimed.

"Violet, get some blood for them, now!" Rosalie commanded.

Violet ran out and came back with a jug of blood.

"Our supply is short, so I went out and compelled the first human I saw," she explained. She ran into the kitchen and brought back three glasses. She then poured blood into each one and handed one to each little girl.

The three of them drank greedily.

"Now that we have that settled," Damon turned to me, "What was I about to say? Ah yes. Get out of my house!"

I left the house and my eldest son and daughter slammed the behind me. I heard Damon talking to someone. "Carol can't have had a change of heart already, Jeremy. It's too soon. Alright, some of us will go and hear what she has to say." I heard him end a call and then he took charge, "Rose, you're with me. Stefan, Jazz, Katherine, Elena, follow us back to Mystic Falls, but wait a few hours after we leave and please keep Sabella, Alice, and Maria in check."

So, they were going back to Mystic Falls? Perhaps I would join them there and try again to make amends.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	12. Mystic Falls

AN: Okay I realize that it's been a long time since I updated and I have been busy, but that's still no excuse. So I'm super sorry for those of you that haven't stoped reading yet. Anyway, for those you still there, here's chapter twelve. Disclaimer's obvious, but I own all OCs. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve<p>

Mystic Falls

(Rosalie-POV)

Damon and I headed to the Lockwood mansion as soon as we reached Mystic Falls.

"Damon, Rosalie, welcome," Carol greeted us. Damon and I glanced at each other and I knew we were thinking the same thing.

"Get to the point Carol. You called us here why?" I asked.

"To ask for help. Someone's been attacking townspeople and we think that it could be a vampire," she looked at us, "We were wondering if it could have been one of you."

"Everyone in our family is careful about their feeding habits, we don't feed on mortals if we can help it," I replied.

Carol nodded. "You and your family will be accepted back into the Council and Mystic Falls to help us with this problem."

Damon and I nodded and turned to go.

"One more thing before you go," Carol called.

Damon and I stopped. "Sabella claimed to be your daughter Damon, but she can't be, Elena's a vampire and so are you."

"She's half and half, but her vampire strength is growing with each passing day," Damon replied, "Is that all?" I saw Carol nod and the two of us left.

Damon called Jasper. Then we arrived at the boarding house a while later. Elena and Katherine were each carrying two candelabras that held our family's candles. They carried them inside and arranged them as they were in Arizona. Damon and I headed inside and found our family seated in the main room.

"There's a vampire on the loose," Damon announced. Everyone froze. "We need to become stronger to beat this threat."

"Elena and I were thinking that we could take the same vow that Rosalie did," Katherine suggested, "It would make us stronger as a family and we'd have a stronger line of defence and offense."

"I think that's a perfect idea," Damon declared.

I went and lit some plain, uncoloured, unscented candles and set them in a small circle that Katherine and Elena sat around them.

They closed their eyes.

"Ancient witches of power, I call upon you to give power to my sisters, Katherine and Elena," I recited. The circle of candles flared.

Elena and Katherine both slit their hands open and let their blood fall into the center of the circle as they both spoke the words of the vow, "I vow to protect my family and the Bennett bloodline until my very last breath."

The candles' flames became blue and black mist. The blue mist flowed into Elena and the black mist flowed into Katherine. We all heard a crash of thunder and flames of the candles went out.

Elena held a ball of blue light in her hand and it made the room brighter, even though our family's candles were lit. Katherine glanced at a pen. It became immersed in black light and floated in the air for a few moments.

"It's done," I whispered.

Elena and Katherine walked over to me.

"You'll teach us won't you?" Elena asked.

"I'll teach you everything that I know," I replied.

I was now out in my herb garden teaching Elena and Katherine about the power herbs held. We stood in an indoor, glass covered garden lit by lanterns. I held up some sage.

"Now the most important thing to remember about sage is_" I was cut off by Violet.

"Rose?" she asked.

"Violet, I'm little busy, can we talk later?"

"What could possibly be taking up your time?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe, teaching my sisters about their power so that we can protect our family and the town!"

"I could help if you'd just let me take the vow!"

"Not a chance! It's dangerous!"

Violet stormed away.

"As I was saying_" This time I cut off by my little niece.

"Sheriff Forbes is here with Mrs. Lockwood," Sabella told us.

We thanked her and went inside. Elena, Katherine, and I sat down first, since we were all pregnant again and had been for quite some time now. Damon let Aiden join the meeting. The only person missing was Violet, Damon told me that she refused to come downstairs.

"Damon, do you have idea who's behind the killings?" Carol asked.

"Not yet. We don't even know where they are," Damon replied.

"We'll know where they are in a short while," I replied as I pulled an old book off the shelf and set it down on the coffee table. I opened to the correct page and turned to Damon, "Elena, Katherine, and I can pull this off, but I'd feel better about the spell if we put a shield over the house first."

"Do what you have to do Rose," Damon told me.

* * *

><p>(Damon-POV)<p>

Carol and Liz watched Rosalie blur away with Elena and Katherine. They turned to me curiously.

"It's a complicated story, one we don't have time for," I replied as Rosalie returned with herbs, which she placed on the table around the candles on the coffee table. Katherine appeared with a silver dish that she filled with ash from the fireplace. Elena came back carrying a box of mini stakes and set them on the table. I handed Rosalie a vial of Violet's blood.

"Violet gave me her blood when she refused to come down," I told Rosalie.

Rosalie nodded and she and Katherine knelt near the coffee table. They began to murmur some words in Latin. Twelve mini stakes rose up and eleven of them drew blood from Elena, Jasper, Sabella, Stefan, Alice, Aiden, Maria, Mother, Katherine, Rosalie, and I. The twelfth stake smashed the vial containing Violet's blood and coated its tip in my youngest sister's blood. Once all of the stakes were coated in blood, they flew to the silver dish and coated their bloodstains with ash. They then began to paint a dome over the eleven candles on the coffee table. The herbs released their essence and strengthened the dome. Elena shot a beam of blue light out of her hand and completed the barrier. The barrier itself was a transparent dome that glowed blue, but it wasn't visible on the outside of the house, it could only be seen over the eleven candles.

"Well done my sisters," Rosalie told Elena and Katherine, "Now we can locate the killer without any witches interfering."

Elena pulled out a map of Mystic Falls and poured crushed herbs on it.

Rosalie and Katherine stood back and watched Elena work her newfound power. My wife murmured phrases in Latin and the crushed herbs moved to circle an abandoned house in the woods.

Elena opened her eyes and collapsed on the floor. I blurred to her side and managed to catch her before her head hit the floor.

"Elena?" I asked.

"Damon," she whispered.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so."

I helped her stand and steadied her when she trembled.

"Take it easy, Lena," Rosalie told her. She nodded and sat down in an armchair.

"Well, now that we know where the killer is, we can move in and take him out," Carol replied.

"Not so fast Carol," I warned her, "We need a plan."

Liz and Carol nodded.

They left and Elena fell to the floor. Rosalie fell out of Jasper's secure embrace.

"Goodness me, it's time," Mother whispered. I instantly knew what she meant and Jasper and I rushed our wives upstairs. Katherine and Mother appeared and soon Elena gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl. Rosalie had a son.

"Selene and Adam," Elena whispered.

"Julian," Jasper whispered.

"That's a beautiful name, Jazz," Rosalie whispered.

Sabella and Alice stood in the doorway. They walked over and held their new siblings for the first time.

It was a beautiful moment amongst horrible times.

* * *

><p>AN" Again sorry for the super long delay. Please review. Pretty please.<p> 


	13. William

AN: Here's Chapter Thirteen. Chapter Fourteen is ctill in the works, but I'll try and have it done soon. Disclaimer's obvious, but I own all OCs. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen<p>

William

(Rosalie-POV)

Katherine collapsed a few days later. She was so frightened. After having Maria ripped away from her, she was scared that her new baby would be taken away as well. Elena and I stood by her and reassured her throughout her entire labour. Finally, Katherine gave birth to a son.

She and Stefan decided on a name together. They would call the boy, William. Maria took to William right away. She felt a little odd for a few moments, with William being her half-brother and all, but soon she got over it.

Damon, Jasper, and Stefan were in the main room, trying to think of a way to take the killer in Mystic Falls down. Violet had shut herself in her room and wouldn't speak to anyone. I tried talking to her, but she just told me to go away.

I looked out the kitchen window and saw her in the backyard with Aiden Blackmore. He was an old friend of ours. It was no secret that he loved her. His love was so pure and I knew Violet needed that, since Adrian had moved on. I watched as Aiden got down on one knee and heard Violet gasp. She whispered a single word and he got to his feet and kissed her and twirled her around.

I smiled. That night became joyful once Aiden announced his and Violet's engagement. Amongst all the joy, I heard a sob. I went outside onto the front porch and found Caroline.

"Caroline are you okay?" I asked gently, not even questioning why she was here.

"No…" she replied. She eventually told me that her Mother had passed away tonight and that she needed someone to talk to.

I told her that she could stay with us as long as she wanted.

The Boarding House was like a safe haven to us all, we could go there knowing that we'd be safe.

Caroline went inside and I was about to follow her until I saw Matt, Jeremy, and Bonnie running out of the woods.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Tell her, Bonnie," Matt told Bonnie.

"K-Klaus is back," Bonnie whispered.

"What?" I exclaimed, "How?"

"He was resurrected by someone," Jeremy replied.

"Great. Damon!" My brother appeared instantly.

"What's up Rose?" he asked.

"Klaus is back."

Damon took charge, "All of you, main room, now!"

We all went inside and everyone gathered in the main room.

"Klaus is back, in case you haven't heard," Damon announced.

There were gasps all around the room.

Damon took charge, "None of us are leaving this house unless we absolutely have to."

"Caroline, Matt, Jeremy, and Bonnie can stay here until this whole ordeal is over," I jumped in.

Caroline, Matt, and Jeremy smiled. Bonnie pressed her lips together.

Elena and I came downstairs later that night after making sure the kids were asleep. We found our four guests sitting in the main room.

"I'm afraid you'll have to sleep here in the main room. We're short on space right now. I'm sorry," I told them.

"It's not a problem Rose," Jeremy assured me.

"Caroline and Bonnie can take the couches, Jer and I'll take the floor," Matt suggested.

Elena handed them all blankets and pillows.

"So…what exactly happened?" Elena asked.

"Tell them what you did Bonnie," Matt told Bonnie.

Bonnie looked at her feet and began to speak, "The spirits forced me to bring Klaus back. They said something about the Chosen Child being unstable and ruining the balance of nature. They told me to bring Klaus back so that he could kill the child."

"How could you? Do you even know who the Chosen Child is?" I asked.

"No."

"And you call yourself a witch! The legend states that the Chosen Child is a hybrid of human and vampire. Who's the only child that we know that's one of those?"

"Sabella. Oh my god, I'm so sorry Elena!"

"You've sentenced my daughter to death Bonnie, that's not something I'll forgive you for. Just leave before I do something that I'll regret," Elena told her.

Bonnie walked out of our home.

Jeremy turned to Elena. She was stunned.

"I'm sorry Elena," he told her. Elena broke down in tears.

"How could she? I could lose a daughter because of her," Elena sobbed.

"Elena, look at the yellow candle, it's still burning and as long as it burns, we know that Sabella's okay," I reassured her.

Elena hugged me. Damon appeared and took Elena upstairs, whispering soothing words in her ear.

Later, I was lying in Jasper's embrace, wearing a lacy nightgown. Jasper was asleep and I was getting there until I heard a soft knocking on the double doors. I slipped out of Jasper's embrace, being mindful not to wake him and answered the door.

It was Caroline.

I motioned for her to follow me. We made it out to the gazebo in the backyard.

"Sorry about the way I look," I apologized, "So what is it?"

"Oh no worries Rose," she assured me, "I just wanted to talk. I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

"You didn't."

"You sure about that?"

"Of course. Now, what did you want to talk about?"

"Love. What's it like?"

"It's…the most amazing feeling in the world. You have someone that literally makes your soul complete. He's there for you, protects you, comforts you when you're down, and above all else, he's loyal to you and loves you for who you are. Why the sudden interest?"

"I've come so far and I've always been second compared to Elena. I don't know what to do."

"Caroline, you are unique in your own way. You are not second to my sister anymore. You never were in fact. You will find love, or it will find you. Trust me."

I went back inside and slipped into a pair of jeans and a tank top. I went back outside to Caroline.

I sat with her for a while before being called by my younger brother, "Rose!"

"Stefan, what is it?" I asked.

"We have an unwanted visitor at the edge of the barrier."

"For goodness' sake, no one tells me anything until last minute! Did he bring an army or any companions?"

"His witch, and two hybrids. Not enough to pose a threat."

"If he has a witch, it poses a threat. Caroline, would you stay inside and watch the kids until this over?" She nodded and went inside.

Stefan and I blurred out the front door and down the driveway.

"Good of you join us," Damon whispered as he held Elena close.

"Stefan, Rosalie, good the gang's all here!" Klaus greeted us.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"The Chosen Child."

"Never!" Elena cried, "You'll never get your hands on her!"

"Easy there, lovely," Klaus told Elena, before turning to Damon, "Come outside and meet me."

Damon was about to step beyond the barrier, but Klaus fell to his knees.

We were all puzzled. We stepped aside and there stood Sabella dressed in all black, a perfect miniature, female replica of her Father.

"Back off Klaus!" she told him, "We're in charge here! You're on our land!"

"Really? And who are you to tell me what to do?" he asked.

"Sabella Salvatore, eldest daughter of Damon and Elena Salvatore. I'm also known as the Chosen Child."

Klaus' eyes widened.

"_You _are the _Chosen Child_?" he asked in disbelief.

"Of course," Sabella replied, "The legend called for a vampire-human hybrid and as thus far, I'm the only one in existence. Now, leave me and my family alone!"

Klaus took us all by surprise and knelt before Sabella.

"Despite what you think, I haven't come here to harm you or your family. My Aunt, Esther, is after you. I came to warn you and offer my aid to you."

Sabella glanced at her Father. He shook his head.

She turned to Klaus.

"I beg you and your family for forgiveness," he pleaded.

Damon glanced at Sabella and the rest of us. Katherine bit her lip and shook her head. Rosalie hesitated, but nodded. Jasper shook his head. Stefan hesitated, but nodded. Damon turned to me. I shook my head.

Damon sighed. He turned to Klaus, "If you want forgiveness, you'll have to earn it."

Klaus nodded. He sent his companions away and turned to Damon, "May I please have a word with you? Alone?" Klaus' expression seemed sincere, but Damon kept his guard up. He nodded once and sent us inside. Katherine, Mother, Stefan, and Jasper took Sabella inside. I waited for Elena. She wasn't leaving anytime soon.

"Lena, please," he pleaded.

"No, not a chance," she persisted, "Not after spending hours watching your flame, hoping you'd live and that you'd make it to the estate in one piece. I'm not letting you talk to Klaus alone. Whatever he needs to say, he can say it in front of me."

"Lena, listen to him, please," I interjected, "Damon knows what he's doing, just come inside and I'll make some herbal tea to calm you down."

Elena kissed my brother's lips passionately before walking inside the house with me.

* * *

><p>(Damon-POV)<p>

I stayed where I was, secure inside the boundaries of the barrier. I waited for Klaus to speak.

"Listen mate, I want to protect Sabella, not because she can kill the one person that wants all the vampires in the world dead, but because she's a child. How old is she exactly?"

"Seven," I replied.

"She's too young to die, she has a life ahead of her and a promising family to spend it with. I don't want that to be snatched away from an innocent child because my Aunt can't let us live."

"Are you trying to say, that you'll protect my daughter?"

"Yes I am. I know that I've done many things to make you think otherwise, but you need to know that I value family over everything else."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Because I know how you feel." My eyes widened as he went on, "Come on out, Cordelia."

A young girl around the age of four stepped out of the woods. "This is Cordelia, my niece. She's Elijah's daughter. He was gracious enough to leave her with me for the night, after I revealed what happened to my daughter. I've made peace with my family. Now, I want to make peace with yours. I'm not proud what I did, but I'm willing to change."

"Uncle Nik, who is he?" Cordelia asked.

"This is Damon Salvatore, Cordelia."

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," I replied. I deliberated for a moment before turning to Klaus, "You have safe passage through the barrier, but break my trust in you and you'll instantly regret it."

He nodded.

"What happened to your daughter?" I asked.

"She was murdered horribly by Esther," Klaus replied sadly.

"What was her name?"

"Alexandria."

I led them both inside. Cordelia entered the house first and she stopped at the sight of Sabella and Adam.

They both looked up and smiled at Cordelia. She smiled back.

"I'm Cordelia Mikaelson," Cordelia greeted them.

"I'm Sabella Salvatore and this is my brother, Adam," Sabella replied.

"She's Elijah's daughter," I told Sabella. She nodded.

"Welcome to our home," Sabella greeted Cordelia.

"Damon, I'm asking you to keep her safe for us. Cordelia is precious to us all. All of us have lost a child, Elijah's the only one of us that has a living heir and we all hold Cordelia very dear," Klaus told me.

"I understand," I replied.

"Esther wants her dead more than any of us."

"Why?"

"She's the heir of oldest Original sibling and that means she has immense power."

"We'll keep her safe Klaus."

Klaus nodded.

"Jasper!" I heard Rosalie scream, "Jazz, please wake up!"

My eyes widened and I ran out back and found my sister cradling Jasper's head in her arms. Tears were falling from her pale blue eyes.

Stefan, Katherine, Mother, and Elena joined us out back. They all gasped at the sight of Jasper.

"What happened?" Katherine asked gently.

"Esther attacked him and left a message on him for us to find," Rosalie replied as she handed us the letter. It read:

_Salvatore women, if you value the lives of your family then you'll meet me in the woods at sundown tomorrow. If you refuse to show up then your beloved family will end up just like Jasper Sinclair._

_-Esther_

"Is he…?" Elena's voice trailed off.

"No, he's just unconscious," I replied.

"He's barely breathing, there's something wrong with him," Rosalie whispered.

"Stefan, get Jazz inside, Elena, Katherine, Rose, heal him and check the barrier's strength."

They did as they were told and I walked to the edge of the forest. Klaus joined me outside with Elijah and Kol in tow. Klaus must have called them.

"Bekah's inside," Kol told me.

I nodded.

"Someone attacked my brother and something tells me that they're still here," I told them.

"I sense a presence over there," Elijah replied. We turned and walked toward the trespasser. "Show yourself!" Elijah called.

A man emerged from the woods.

"Who are you?" Klaus asked.

"The name's Dominic," the man replied.

"Well Dominic, who are you working for?" I asked.

"It's an honour to serve my mistress, the sister of the Original Witch."

"Esther. Are you aware that the man you attacked tonight was in fact an Original?"

"No he isn't, the scrolls didn't say anything about him."

"He is and so are we. What does Esther want?"

"I'll never tell."

I shoved my hand inside his chest and grabbed his heart.

"Are you sure you won't tell us?" I asked.

"She wants the Salvatore women, Sabella, and Cordelia with her in the forest tomorrow."

"Is that all?"

He nodded and I ripped his heart out of his chest.

"Damon, come back to our mansion with us, we need to have a little chat," Elijah told me.

I nodded.

We walked back inside and I heard Jasper say, "Where is she? I'll kill her now!"

Everyone was in the main room.

"Rebekah," I greeted her when I noticed her on the couch with Cordelia.

She nodded at me.

"Well, the messenger's dead," I told them. I was upset. How dare Esther demand my wife, sisters, and daughter to die by her hand!

"Damon, I know that look," Rosalie told me.

"So do I," Elena agreed.

"You're going to go out and do something stupid aren't you?" Katherine asked.

"Damon don't, you're better than this," Stefan told me.

"It's what she wants son," Mother told me.

"Damon, as much as I want to kill her, we can't, she's too strong," Jasper added.

"What am supposed to do? Sabella could die because of that witch!" I turned to Jasper and Stefan, "Our brides could die because of that witch! Does that not mean anything to you?"

"It means everything to us! You know that as well as anyone!" Stefan replied as he wrapped an arm around Katherine.

"Then why are we sending them to die?"

"Because you don't have a choice!" Rosalie replied.

"No, Damon's right, I mean have any of us forgotten what happened to Violet?" Elena asked. Violet was killed mercilessly by the Blackmore family.

Everyone fell silent.

Katherine broke the silence, "Damon, for once, don't go out and do something stupid. Think of it this way, one wrong move, one stupid decision and you could lose us all forever."

I froze.

"She needs to die. She attacked Jazz. She threatened my family. I have to kill her," I told them.

"Damon, stop and think rationally for one second. What chance do you have against the sister of the Original witch?" Rosalie told.

"I have a chance, I'm stronger than I once was. I know what my limits are, I can do this." I made to leave, but Elena's voice stopped me.

"Damon, if you go out there, you'll die! This is a suicide mission, don't do it!" Elena pleaded.

I felt Sabella land on my back, sobbing. My youngest child, Lilith, crawled over to me. Lilith had been born a few days ago. I scooped up my baby daughter. Adam and Selene somehow managed to climb, so that they were nestled in my embrace as well.

"Please don't go Daddy," Lilith whispered.

I went into shock and tears filled my eyes, but they wouldn't fall. That was the first time Lilith had spoken.

"Damon, don't go," Elena whispered. I turned around to face my bride, with Sabella on my back and Selene, Adam, and Lilith nestled in my embrace.

"I won't," I finally conceded, "At least, not now." To be honest, it was Lilith saying, "Please don't go Daddy," that had changed my mind.

"There's something you should know," Rebekah told us, "Esther didn't just kill Alexandria. She killed my daughter, Kira, and Kol's son, Erik. She's more powerful than any one of us could imagine."

"Can we kill her?" Jasper asked.

"It's not likely. Even with all of our strength put together, she'll still overpower us."

"I have an idea," Rosalie declared, "but it's risky."

"Something is better nothing, Rose. What's your idea?" Stefan asked.

"Elena, Katherine, and I can use our power to give Sabella strength. Sabella will channel our power and use to weaken or kill Esther. If our power weakens Esther, then the rest you move in for the kill. It's risky though, while Elena, Katherine, and I are giving Sabella strength, we won't be able to defend ourselves."

"It's only plan we have, unless anyone has any other ideas," I told them.

No one spoke.

"Then, it's settled, we draw Esther out with Sabella and then go with Rose's plan," I declared.

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter Fourteen is still in the works, but I'll try and finish it soon. Please review. Please.<p> 


	14. Esther

AN: This is the last chapter, but I'm working on the next story in the series, which will be called "Blood and Tears." So, keep an eye out for it. Disclaimer's obvious, but I own all OCs. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen<p>

Esther

(Esther-POV)

I walked into a clearing and found the Chosen Child, Sabella Salvatore.

"Well, well, looks like the hope the vampire race will die with your death," I told her.

"I wouldn't make promises that can't be kept, Esther," she told me.

I heard whispering in Latin and the three Salvatore women emerged from the forest. They were chanting and I saw Sabella beginning to glow bright yellow. The three Salvatore women began to chant louder and Sabella grew stronger with each word.

They kept going until they were kneeling under the power they were wielding.

"It's too much," Katherine cried.

"Just hold on Katherine," Rosalie told her.

Sabella shot a beam of light at me, which I easily deflected. She kept shooting beam after beam at me. I decided to take out her source of strength. So, I aimed for the Salvatore women, but I was thrown to the ground by my elder sister, Sophia.

"So, it's a battle of magic, is it?" I asked.

"No, sister, this is a battle of Originals," Sophia replied as her children, Elijah, Niklaus, Kol, and Rebekah entered the clearing. They were followed by Cordelia and the rest of the Salvatore family. It took great strength, but I managed to overpower Sophia. The Salvatore men transformed into birds of prey and made to attack me. The falcon charged first, but I threw it aside with ease. It fell to the ground and transformed into Damon Salvatore.

"Damon!" Elena cried.

"He's fine, Lena," Katherine assured her, "See?" Damon stood up and his eyes were red.

The eagle fell next and turned into Jasper Sinclair. Unlike Damon, Jasper landed on his feet. Finally, the hawk charged at me, but was throw aside. It transformed into Stefan and he stood up. Sabella shot a powerful beam of light at me and I was thrown against a tree. I was lying on the ground when I saw all of the vampires become surrounded in a ring of fire. I looked to my left and saw Bonnie Bennett step out of the woods.

"Bonnie, I knew you would accept my offer," I told her. Earlier I had gone to Bonnie's home and offered her a place at my side in exchange for her help in ending vampires. She refused, but clearly she had changed her mind.

"Bonnie, how could you?" Elena cried.

"We trusted you!" Rosalie screamed.

"Kill them Bonnie, they've done nothing but bring despair and death with them," I coaxed.

"Think about you're doing, Bonnie!" Stefan told her, "You'll be killing all of the people you care about."

"The people I care about are all dead! All of them! And it's all, your fault, Salvatores. Ever since Damon and Stefan came to town, half the population turned up dead and the other half have become vampires themselves. Then Rosalie shows up and brings with her the pathetic imitation of magic. Violet shows up out of nowhere. Then Jasper shows up for Rosalie and then Katherine comes back to help Stefan get control of his bloodlust. Then Elena marries the very man I can't stand and dies no thanks to Damon's demon daughter! Then more kids start being born, which isn't even possibly considering you're all dead!" Bonnie hissed, "You're all dead to me!"

Sabella's eyes widened. Damon growled menacingly. Elena gasped.

"Why Bonnie?" Elena asked.

Damon held Elena close.

"Because thanks you and your _family_, no one is normal anymore. Jeremy and Matt can see ghosts, Caroline's a vampire, Tyler's was werewolf and now he's a hybrid, and my Mom is vampire. Everyone that could have had a normal life is either dead or part of your dying world. None of you understand," Bonnie hissed. She let the ring of fire go out.

She threw Rebekah, Niklaus, Elijah, Kol, and Cordelia off to one side and surrounded them in a new ring of fire. Then Bonnie turned her attention to the Salvatores. Rosalie, Katherine, Stefan, Jasper, Celestine, Damon, and Elena were forced away from the children and each placed in their own ring of fire. William, Julian, Selene, Adam, Lilith, Maria, and Alice were all placed in on ring of fire. Sabella was placed in a ring fire all her own. By the time Bonnie was finished, there were ten rings of fire in the clearing. Sophia lay at my feet, unconscious.

"Now this is more like it," I smirked before turning to Bonnie, "Go ahead, kill them. I'll finish Sabella shortly, but I want to watch this."

Bonnie turned her attention to Damon. "You used Caroline, you killed half the town, and you killed my best friend," she hissed. The ring of flames began to close in on Damon.

Elena screamed in horror and defiance. Knowing Damon was finished, Bonnie turned her attention to Stefan and Jasper. Their rings of fire began to close in on them.

Katherine and Rosalie screamed.

"Stefan!" Katherine cried.

Rosalie and Katherine were sentenced to death next. Then the children, aside from Sabella, went next.

The rings of fire crept toward their victims like a panther waiting to strike.

Elena rose up and the anger in her eyes was obvious.

"How dare you? Coming after my sisters, brothers, and husband is one thing, but trying to kill my nieces, nephews, son, and daughters is another. They're just innocent children!" she protested.

"Children that shouldn't exist!" Bonnie retorted.

Elena's anger grew and it fuelled her power. She removed the rings of fires and freed everyone. Sophia remained unconscious at my feet.

"Mother!" Rebekah cried out.

"We need Jasper, Damon, and Stefan to give Sabella their strength," Rosalie told them. Warning bells went off in my head.

Rosalie, Katherine, and Elena grasped each other's hands and Jasper, Damon, and Stefan all dropped to their knees before their respective bride.

Rosalie, Katherine, and Elena broke the circle and placed both hands on their respective husband's shoulders. The three men glowed red (Damon), orange (Jasper), and green (Stefan). The colour flowed out of them and into Sabella. Sabella blasted me with such fury and power that my body was destroyed. My soul escaped into the woods. Bonnie ran. From the bushes, I saw Sabella collapse from exhaustion.

* * *

><p>(Elena-POV)<p>

"Is everyone okay?" Damon asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Is Sabella okay?" Cordelia asked as Damon scooped up our daughter.

"She's fine. She's just extremely tired," Damon replied.

We took Sabella home and hoped that all of this was finally over. Bonnie was on the run, but that was okay because we knew she would come around again if she knew what good for her. Plus we had each other and the Original family to back us up if anything went wrong. We'd worry about Bonnie when the time came.

Esther's living soul was another problem, Sophia warned us about this after she had awoken. A soul cannot be killed easily. We were worried, but Rosalie, Katherine, and I took the necessary steps to secure the barrier around the house, and we also gave William, Julian, Lilith, Selene, and Adam their candles. These candles had flames that would burn until they died, just like the rest of ours.

For now, we could raise our children in peace. But who knows what the fate will throw at us?

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	15. Important Author's Note

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: THE SEQUEL IS UP! I REPEAT: THE SEQUEL IS UP! It's called Blood and Tears and the first four chapters are up.**


End file.
